A motorized driving device comprises an electromechanical actuator for a movable element for closing, concealing or providing sun protection such as a blind, shutter, door, gate, or any other equivalent material, hereinafter referred to as a screen.
Winding devices are known for a windable screen of a closure or sun-protection home-automation installation. These winding devices comprise a winding tube, a hollow sleeve, a tubular electromechanical actuator and two supports. Each support is positioned opposite one end of the winding tube. The hollow sleeve is an assembly accessory for assembling the tubular electromechanical actuator in the winding tube.
The tubular electromechanical actuator is inserted inside the hollow sleeve. The hollow sleeve is positioned at one of the ends of the winding tube and inside the winding tube.
The tubular electromechanical actuator comprises a case and an element for closing off the case. The closing off element is positioned at one end of the case of the tubular electromechanical actuator. The closing off element comprises a front face positioned in a plane parallel to a wall of one of the two supports, in the assembled configuration. The closing off element of the tubular electromechanical actuator comprises fastening elements cooperating with said support.
The hollow sleeve comprises a first stop cooperating with a stop of the closing off element of the tubular electromechanical actuator, so as to block the translation of the hollow sleeve relative to the closing off element of the tubular electromechanical actuator, and a second stop cooperating with the end of the winding tube through which the hollow sleeve is inserted in the winding tube, in an insertion direction of the hollow sleeve inside the winding tube, so as to block the translation of the hollow sleeve relative to the end of the winding tube. The first and second stops of the hollow sleeve are formed by walls of the hollow sleeve.
However, these winding devices have the drawback of generating a separation between a support of the winding device and an end of a winding tube through which the tubular electromechanical actuator is inserted, depending on the distance between the stop of the closing off element of the tubular electromechanical actuator cooperating with the first stop of the hollow sleeve and the fastening elements of the closing off element of the tubular electromechanical actuator cooperating with the support.
The second stop of the hollow sleeve is further from the support on which the closing off element of the tubular electromechanical actuator is fastened relative to the first stop of the hollow sleeve, in the direction of the rotation axis of the hollow sleeve, which is combined with the rotation axis in the assembled configuration of the winding device.
Thus, the positioning of the end of the winding tube through which the tubular electromechanical actuator is inserted is determined by the cooperation of the first stop of the hollow sleeve with the stop of the closing off element of the tubular electromechanical actuator and by the cooperation of this end of the winding tube with the second stop of the hollow sleeve.
Consequently, the separation between the support of the winding device and the end of the winding tube through which the tubular electromechanical actuator is inserted creates a separation between a lateral edge of the screen and the support of the winding device, since the screen has a width equivalent to the width of the winding tube and since the screen is centered along the width of the winding tube.
In this way, the separation between the lateral edge of the screen and the support of the winding device is fixed and depends on the assembly of the winding device.
Such winding devices create zones not concealed by the screen between the winding tube and the two supports, which may generate visual discomfort for users.